Skill Feats
Version 2.8 Skill feats grant abilities at 1 rank and 6 ranks. Bonuses granted from Skill feats are training bonuses. 'Skill Feats' 'Animal Friend Skill' Handle Animal You can communicate with animals, and they are much less likely to attack you. Base: You can use Handle Animal checks to make Charisma-based skill checks (Deception, Diplomacy, Intimidate) against animals and other creatures without a language without taking a penalty. This bonus extends to communicating simple ideas to those with whom you do not share a common language. Additionally, natural animals will not attack you without great provocation (as in, murdering their children before them). Epic: You can communicate complex ideas to animals, though their comprehension is limited by their intelligence. Natural animals will never attack you willingly, and attempts to use magical compulsion to do so react as if they were being forced to attack an intimate. Chimeric animals will only attack you if greatly provoked. 'Danger Sense Skill' Observation You are very twitchy, or maybe just properly paranoid. Base: You may take 15 on passive Observation checks. Epic: 'You gain uncanny dodge I. If you already have uncanny dodge I, gain uncanny dodge II. See the Barbarian or Rogue class feature. If you already have uncanny dodge II, +4 on all Observation checks. 'Expert Tactician Skill Knowledge (tactics) You are a master of small-scale tactics. Base: You gain a +2 bonus to attack and damage when flanking instead of the normal +1 bonus. Your allies who flank with you gain the same advantage. Your in-combat aid another actions are considered to be +2 higher. For example, a result of 10 would obtain a +3 bonus. Epic: Your in-combat aid another actions are considered to be +4 higher. For example, a result of 10 would obtain a +5 bonus. 'Fearsome Skill' Intimidate You are very scary, and know how to use that to your advantage in combat. Base: 'When you attempt to demoralize an opponent in combat, all opponents within 10ft of your target must also make a morale check. Using Intimidate in combat is reduced to a move action. '''Epic: '''When you attempt to demoralize an opponent in combat, all opponents within 30ft of your target must also make a morale check. Using Intimidate in combat is reduced to a swift action. 'Hide in Plain Sight Skill Stealth Even when someone is staring at you, you can avoid their notice. Base: Visual senses (regular vision, low-light vision, darkvision) no longer provide a penalty to Stealth checks. In other words, you no longer need cover or concealment to make Stealth checks. Epic: No sense provides a penalty to Stealth checks. Additionally, you can move a full speed while Stealthed with no penalty. 'Inscrutable Mind Skill' Deception Magical attempts to find you or discern your motives almost always fail. Base: 'You gain spell resistance (20 + level + Cha mod), but only against divinations. This applies regardless of the actual spell sphere used. Your spell resistance affects all spells that directly target you, excepting spells cast by you. It takes a conscious effort to lower your spell resistance, requiring a standard action, after which your spell resistance does not apply until the start of your next turn. '''Epic: '''Your spell resistance increases to (35 + level + Cha mod). 'Mounted Combat Skill Ride You are trained to fight while mounted. Base: Once per turn, you may attempt to negate an attack that hits your mount by making a Ride skill check with a DC equal to the AC that the attack hit. Attacks that do not require an attack roll cannot be negated in this way. The penalties for using a ranged weapon from an unstable platform (such as a ship or a moving horse) are halved (from -2 attack and damage to -1 attack and damage). Epic: 'While mounted, you may take a charge attack at any point along your mount’s movement, so long as your mount is moving in a straight line up to the point of your attack. All mounted charge attacks have their critical range increased by 2 (20 -> 18-20, 19-20 -> 17-20, etc). You suffer no penalties for firing from unstable ground, a running steed, or the like. 'Quickdraw Skill Sleight of Hand You can draw weapons with alarming haste. Base: 'You may draw, sheathe or store an object as a free action. +2 Initiative and Concentration checks for duel initiatives. '''Epic: '''You can draw items that are not immediately at hand (in a pack or the like) as a free action. This also applies to weapons that are peace-bound. Bonus on Initiative and Concentration checks for duel initiatives increases to +4. 'Savant Skill Relevant Skills You are particularly skilled with certain skills. Base: 'Choose two skills. You gain a +2 bonus on both of those skills. '''Epic: '''You may take 10 on either of those two skills, even under pressure. Any use of either of those two skills takes half as long as normal. 'Surgeon Skill Heal You are trained in complex medical procedures. Base: '''You no longer take a -4 penalty when attempting surgery. '''Epic: You can restore ability points with the revive function, healing 1d2 points of the most damaged attribute. This application of revive can only be used once per day on a certain character. Note that this can revive creatures whose Constitution scores have been reduced to 0, provided treatment is rendered within one minute.